


Anything For You

by kotomaru



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Festivals, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotomaru/pseuds/kotomaru
Summary: "I don't think this is what big sister meant." 
Ruby Kurosawa learns what it's like to third wheel two loving girlfriends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic on ao3!! with some fluff bc you and chika deserve it

"I don't think this is what big sister meant." 

Ruby's murmur goes unnoticed by Chika and You, both of them too busy talking amongst themselves. Ruby sighs, eyeing the pair tiredly. The entire point of the trio going to this local festival was to get ideas for their new song, and costumes. You earlier claimed seeing all the bright lights would inspire her. But Ruby can't help but wonder if it was just an excuse to have a date with Chika. 

"Hey, Chika! Lemme win this for you." You yells over, catching Ruby's attention. Ruby slowly walks over to them, noting the gleam in Chika's warm eyes.   
  
"That cute bear?" Chika inquires, tilting her head. Upon You nodding, she smiles brightly. "It'd be un _bear_ able if you don't win! Get it! Get it? Because it's a bear, and--" 

"Yeah, I get it." You interrupts, a giggle spilling from her lips. 

The lady manning the station accepts You's money without a word, and stands to the side. 

"I'm sure you've seen these plenty of times, but," she begins, gesturing to the plastic bottles. "You need to get the rings on top of the bottle. If you can get five, you win the bear." 

You nods her head, making a small humming noise. "I see, I see."

"Are you good at these types of things, You?" Ruby asks, finally speaking up. You gives a thumbs up.  
  
"If Chika wants it, then I will be." You chirps, jokingly flexing. The lady hands You five rings. Chika motions for Ruby to step back, and they both watch in amazement as You throws the first ring. It soars through the air, before finally landing on top of a bottle. 

"Amazing, You!" Chika exclaims. You grins back at her, before readying another throw. Once again, it lands perfectly atop the bottle. Then again. And again.

Finally, it was down to the last ring. Chika leans forward, anticipation growing. You sticks her tongue out in concentration, eyebrows furrowing. Ruby closes her eyes, and crosses her fingers.

After a few seconds, You flings the final ring towards the target. Only for it to fall on the bottle, meaning she won.

"Congratulations! I suppose your girlfriend wants the bear." The lady says with a smile, before handing Chika the prize. Chika gapes at it, hugging it close to her chest.

"You're so good at so many things... I don't know how you do it." Chika sighs wistfully, and You smiles bashfully. 

"I don't know about that," she admits, a blush spreading on her cheeks. "But if it's for you, I'll do whatever I can."

Ruby covers her eyes, the display of affection being too much. She looks through her fingers, only to see Chika press her lips to You's cheek. You's face grows even more red, if that was possible. Chika eagerly takes ahold of You's hand, and starts to drag her away. Ruby gasps, and runs after the duo.

When she finally catches up, she asks the question that's been on her mind.

"Chika? You?" she inquires, causing them to stop. 

Ruby bashfully rubs her hands together, before asking, "Weren't we supposed to come here to get inspiration? For a new song?"

"Oh." You states blankly.

Chika gapes, thinking about how Dia would scold her. "I totally forgot!" 


End file.
